<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Choke on His Name by AnteBellis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031897">Choke on His Name</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnteBellis/pseuds/AnteBellis'>AnteBellis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry Sex, Condoms, Deepthroating, F/M, Grinding, Hate Sex, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, Switching, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, calling out the wrong name during sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 14:56:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnteBellis/pseuds/AnteBellis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ingrid and Felix find a different outlet for their frustrations with each other. It's arguably less healthy, but definitely more fun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Ingrid Brandl Galatea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Choke on His Name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kinkmeme Prompt Fill for the below prompt!:</p>
<p>Felix/Ingrid Hate sex or like, not hate-hate, but close enough. </p>
<p>Ingrid and Felix' arguments always go for the jugular. At some point they upgrade from "arguments about their divergent worldviews" to "sparring (because we're the only ones really serious about this in this House and also because it's a socially acceptable way to hurt you, and you're one of my best friends, but sometimes I really want to hurt you)" to "fucking" and it becomes the most convenient way to doing lots of damage to their friendship while self-harming! </p>
<p>Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Felix rolled his eyes at Ingrid as she walked past the threshold and into his room.</p>
<p>“Again? You are as insatiable as Sylvain. It’s pathetic.”</p>
<p>Ingrid scowled at him but noted that even as he chastised her, his hands were already undoing his belt. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was typical of their recent interactions. Their arguing had accomplished nothing and when they tried to prove who was right by sparring, they had merely alternated increasingly severe injuries. It was during one of those sessions, with Felix’s wrist badly sprained and Ingrid’s shoulder badly overextended, that they had found this outlet for the first time. </p>
<p>That first time, Ingrid had won their match. She had him straddled with a training lance to his throat. From this position Ingrid had felt something in his pants pressing against her backside. It was then when she realized she was not sweating, but had been moist in a different way. That afternoon had been the first time, it was how they had learned that they had a much safer outlet for their frustrations with each other, though definitely not healthier…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look at you, teasing me even while your trousers are tented from just me knocking on your door. What if I am here for some other purpose, you brute?”</p>
<p>Felix chuckled at her while standing from the bed. He cupped her chin in his hand while pressing her into the wall with his other arm. Her breathing immediately sped up as a small squeak escaped her lips.</p>
<p>“And what are you here for then Ingrid?”</p>
<p>Ingrid was no pushover, however. After the initial surprise, she shoved him off of her, sending him stumbling until the back of his knees touched the bed once again. She didn't give him time for more commentary as she followed him and shoved him again until he fell into a sitting position on the bed. He looked up at her hungrily even as she straddled his lap and pressed an angry kiss into his lips. she pulled him to her by a handful of his shirt, not letting him come up for air.</p>
<p>“Just because you're right doesn't mean you can be smug about it. You’ve come to need this as badly as I do, jerk.”</p>
<p>She was right, of course, but he would never give her the satisfaction of saying as much. As he caught his breath from their long, fiery kiss, he pressed his hips into those of the woman on his lap. She moaned lightly at even that small pressure and the smug smile was already on his face again.</p>
<p>Ingrid glared at him in turn as she pushed him back again until he was lying on the bed in earnest. She started undoing the buttons of her blouse straddled over him like this. </p>
<p>“So quick to undress. How very 'knightly’ of you.”</p>
<p>He nearly spat the words with disgust as he started undoing the buttons of his own shirt. </p>
<p>“You always seem to enjoy being my steed, even if it's shameful for a knight to be riding an ass such as you.”</p>
<p>She threw her blouse to the side and placed her hand on the now exposed part of his chest, pressing him into the mattress as she grinded on him in earnest now. She smirked now, too, at how much slower his pace of unbuttoning was with just this. </p>
<p>“Dammit Ingrid, give me a moment to undress before you rub that needy thing on me like that.”</p>
<p>She didn't stop, instead speeding her movement before mocking him, whispering teasingly into his ear.</p>
<p>“So quick to undress~”</p>
<p>Her mouth moved from his ear to his neck, her teeth scraping along his skin before biting down. She bit down hard where there was nothing to damage, but not for long. Neither of them wanted this part of their hatred or friendship to be public. </p>
<p>With an angry growl, Felix was free of his shirt. In the same breath, he grabbed Ingrid by the hips and pulled her against him as he rolled them over to be on top. He was grinding on her now, which wasn't terribly different, but was an important distinction to the two of them. </p>
<p>He reached down to grope her breasts hard, the nearly painful stimulation drawing something between a moan and a cry from Ingrid’s lips. He kept this up on one breast while pulling the other free of her bra and pinching the sensitive nipple between his index and middle finger. </p>
<p>“Wear a proper brassiere instead of this sports bra nonsense. You won't attract a husband unless you act like someone worth marrying.”</p>
<p>Their lectures for each other never ceased in the bedroom. If anything, they were worse, they merely had a more pleasurable outlet to channel the frustration that such conversations caused now.</p>
<p>Ingrid pulled the sports bra off and tossed it to join the growing pile of clothes. When she was freed of garments on her top half, she reached down to roughly grasp Felix’s length through his trousers. </p>
<p>“And who will you wed, your sword?”</p>
<p>She gave the bulge in her hand a teasing squeeze.</p>
<p>“Though you have been cheating on her with me quite a bit recently.”</p>
<p>She smiled to herself as she plied at his trousers, freeing his length at last. He growled as he popped free. He pinned her wrists to the bed over her head with one hand and he stroked himself a few times with the other. His angry groans and growls while looking over her naked chest were quite stimulating to her as well, so she let him hold her there a moment even though she was more than capable of breaking free of his grip. </p>
<p>“And you seem plenty attracted to me wearing no brassiere at all.”</p>
<p>His face flushed slightly so he distracted himself by undoing the buttons on her pants. </p>
<p>“You can't wear these out anymore. They’re soaked. It's pathetic.”</p>
<p>He spoke plainly about the fact that her pants were already wet with her slick from their frictional interaction. He pulled the shameful garments down her legs as she regarded him. This was certainly not a sight she wouldn've predicted, Felix standing over her, stroking himself and undressing his childhood friend. It was delightfully taboo in its way.</p>
<p>Once her pants were pulled free of her ankles, her panties pulled down with them, he pressed one finger against and into her. Her wet, aching entrance gave way immediately as she let out a surprised moan. He pressed another in almost instantly and explored her sex like that before bringing his slick fingers to her sensitive clit. She moaned in earnest as he plied his bud, building pleasure deep in her core. She cried out as her hips pressed into his hand.</p>
<p>“Gl-glenn!”</p>
<p>His face flashed with anger and he pressed his finger into that sensitive spot hard. Too hard. She squeaked in pain. She tried to apologize. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry you just--”</p>
<p>Her apology was cut off by Felix climbing further onto the bed and silencing Ingrid with his length. She made a face of alarm at first, but determined this was the only appropriate apology for making that mistake in their messed up dynamic. </p>
<p>She took to pressing her tongue against the underside of his head and flicking about on it as Felix determined their depth. Despite the way they felt, they did work well together. On the battlefield and here too. </p>
<p>She took a deep breath through her nose as he set into her up to the hilt, his head comfortably nestled in her throat as he looked down at her angrily. She swallowed a few times with it there, amplifying the sensation of being so deep into her mouth. She started choking and gagging and Felix pulled himself free allowing her to breathe. </p>
<p>He spoke, his voice having less anger than either of them had expected in it. He ran a finger along her clit again, provoking a surprised reaction from the woman beneath him.</p>
<p>“Choke on his name. Dead men can't make you feel this way.”</p>
<p>They were silent for a moment, Felix resumed teasing at her most sensitive place and Ingrid was too startled to make a sound. Finally her moan broke the quiet as she could no longer hold it in. Felix smirked at her again, rolling them over until she was on top. He grabbed a condom from a drawer and placed it on the sheets before he clasped his hands behind his head. </p>
<p>“Show me how well you ride, knight.”</p>
<p>There was still venom in his voice whenever he spat out the word knight at her, but it was normal for them and didn't dissuade her from lifting her quivering hips to align with his length. She took the condom and clumsily wrapped his member in it before finally pressing her dripping sex down on top of him. She let out a quavering breath as she set down on him and he gritted his teeth, his hips pushing into her more honestly than his words ever could. </p>
<p>“I ride just fine. We will see how long you can keep up.”</p>
<p>With those simple words, she built rapidly to a punishing pace. Felix's airy groans through clenched teeth showed the effect it was having on him as much as he tried to maintain a neutral expression. Ingrid started moving her hips back and forth along with her vertical movements and drew an angry moan from Felix’s lips. She smirked at the undeniable sound of pleasure and repeated the motion to draw more of the sounds out of him. She pressed another heavy kiss to his lips. As it broke apart, they maintained that closeness and their hot breath mingled in the small space between them.</p>
<p> An almost competitive fire burned in both their eyes as Felix reached for a bouncing breast with each hand, harshly groping them, nearly squeezing the sounds of pleasure from Ingrid. Ingrid in turn sped her already brutal pace refusing to yield to her opponent, even in this. Especially in this. </p>
<p>Finally, she could feel Felix tensing beneath her. As she could sense victory within her grasp, Felix reached for the space in between their hips and started circling her clit with frightening dexterity. As she felt her own climax approach, she also felt the telltale twitching beneath the condom. Her walls tightened and pulsed around Felix’s spurting length as she dug her fingers into him. He didn't stop his motion on her now over-sensitive clit until they were both well and truly spent. </p>
<p>She lay on top of him now, both of them panting exhaustedly. There were no tender touches or afterglow kisses, neither of them deserved such and they both knew it. They had sated their hunger like beasts and lay in the shame that such an act carried.</p>
<p>Finally Ingrid pulled herself off of him. He groaned at her movement gruffly. She located her clothes, strewn about the room and dressed again. As she walked to the door and placed her hand on the knob, she turned to him and spoke. </p>
<p>“Do you want to keep doing this..?”</p>
<p>Felix’s reply was terse and straightforward, like him. </p>
<p>“Yes, but only if you don't profess your love like some lovesick damsel.”</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes at him and left. No such thing would happen. The hatred is what made the sex so good.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>